


Snap

by dabs_into_oblivion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explanations, Gen, Not A Fix-It, POV Daenerys, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: She's been told "stop" for too long. She is queen. She will show them what happens when they betray her.





	Snap

Dany watches him burn. Varys. Eunuch. She keeps her face blank, feels her belly rumble with hunger. _Not yet_ , she thinks.  _Soon._

After, she paces. How many times will she allow Tyrion to live after betraying her? It is his fault that she had to kill Varys, no, it is the fault of that red-haired Stark bitch, no, it is Jon's fault for disobeying her. All of them. All of them have wronged her, and she will not be treated like a child.

She keeps Drogon hungry, too, keeps him on the edge of starvation, keeps him nervous and

It is their fault Missandei died. Their fault she was captured. Dany is smart, but she has advisers so that they can advise her. Their fault.

Jon is repulsed by her, cannot kiss her, cannot look her in the eyes. Is it so terrible? she wants to scream. Our family wed sister to brother for centuries, why not us?

They want her to spare the people of King's Landing. They are fools. The people made their choice when they did not rise up against Robert Baratheon, when they did not rise up against Joffrey Baratheon, when they did not rise up against Tommen Baratheon, when they did not rise up against Cersei Lannister. The people are nothing. The throne is hers.

(Maybe, something primal in her thinks, Cersei will break when she sees her city burning.)

It feels so good to ride him, her son, as he burns with the flame of a thousand dragons and lays waste to their enemies. It is only the two of them now. Nothing else matters. She hears the bells ring dimly, slowly growing into a cacophony that grates on her nerves and drowns her out, drowns out her victory. Targaryens do not care about surrender. We take. We conquer. I am Aegon reborn and I will burn this city as my father never had the chance to do. I will burn it until nothing is left except the two of us. We will dine on the blackened corpses of our enemies, my son, and no meal will have ever been so satisfying.


End file.
